The Power Of Threesome
by Maribor
Summary: What do you do when the Doctor moves in? Why seduce him of course! Let's just call it an obvious missing scene from "The Power Of Three". C'mon, you know it happened. Slashy. Lemony. Threesomey. Amy/Rory/11. "The night the Doctor came...and came to stay." As always, does what it says on the tin.


_**Even though I knew what was coming in the following episode; "the fall of the Ponds" as Matt said, The Power of Three got my fan fiction motor running. As soon as it was said that the Doctor actually stayed with Amy and Rory, in my mind, the threesome became canon. It happened, no one can convince me otherwise. Especially with the Doctor knowing they might be leaving him, with all three of them realizing time was drawing short. You can't tell me they didn't all three have a go.**_

_**The lovely, incredible, fantabulous artwork for this story is provided courtesy of OddTheSunGod at tumblr dot com. Seriously check out his stuff, his work is phenomenal and his Amy/Rory/11 stuff is off the charts wow. I'm really glad he was gracious enough to let me use this picture because nothing in existence could have worked better.**_

_**Ok, on to the story, this one got stuck in my head and demanded to be written even though it meant I had to put aside "Epistolary" and "The Difference Between Punishment And Contrition" but so be it. I ship Amy/Rory/11 and I ship 'em hard. As some people have commented to me (and I thank you by the way) there's not enough threesome stuff out there. and I agree. If I have to write it all myself, I will. And by the by, my definition of a threesome is not two dudes sharing a girl. My threesomes are all in. **_

_**This is a bit of a departure, I don't normally write in 3rd person omniscient, but here we are.**_

_**Ok, allons-y.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**_

_Lusting after the Doctor in our fantasy lives had always been like this... _

_*cue rapid shots of Amy and Rory engaged in passionate kissing, wild snogging and threesome sex with the Doctor in the most inappropriate of places.*_

_But real sex life with the Doctor was more like this... _

_*cue shots of the Doctor covering his face as the two of them kissed, beating hasty exits, in bed with them playing Wii Tennis and telling both of them, as they pose on the bed seductively for him in their best and newest and most scandalous underwear that they'd better get dressed or they were going to miss the Eighth Moon Ceremony of the Nureen. "Hurry up! And wear a jumper, it get's cold!*_

_Everytime we flew away with the Doctor he'd become part of our fantasy. But he never stood still long enough to make it into our bed._

_Except once. _

_The Night of The Slow Seduction_

_The Night The Doctor came...and came to stay._

_** THE POWER OF THREESOME**_

"I think I'm doing the washing up correctly, the directions said just a capfull of detergent but there were just so many dishes I figured it would make more sense to use half the bottle. Don't be alarmed about the overabundance of suds, I have everything under complete control..."

There was a clatter and then the sound of the Doctor saying. "Oh dear, I'll buy you another one. It couldn't have been that expensive. We weren't drinking out of ancient Ming vases were we?"

As he tutted and muttered to himself, Amy and Rory exchanged nervous, excited glances. It had been decided the moment the Doctor had asked if he could stay, the moment he said he'd missed them. Amy had gone running to Rory, whispering it all excitedly in their ear and he had immediately agreed. Tonight would be the night. Rory would initiate and Amy would retreat until the time was right. Giving her husband a kiss, she rose from the dinner table and headed towards their bedroom.

Rory stood as well, and taking a deep breath he walked towards and entered the kitchen. Of course the Doctor had made a mess. He turned around looking guilty before holding up a soapy hand of explanation.

"No need to be supervised, I've got everything sorted, I just need a giant vacuum of some sort to-" he turned back around to gesture at the chaos before him.

"Oh, Doctor, you've gotten your shirt all wet." Rory said coming up behind the Doctor who barely seemed to notice the invasion of personal space. He was facing the sink and Rory was pressing steadily and ever closer to his back.

"No worries, plenty more in the TARDIS." then he paused. "Rory, why are you standing so close to me."

"Am I?"

Rory heard the Doctor swallow nervously and the flutter of material as he put a wet hand to his bow tie to adjust it.

"Yes you are." he answered slowly.

Rory took a bold sniff of the Doctors neck and moaned a little at the scent.

"Now why would I be doing that?" he asked his voice low and he hoped inviting.

The Doctor spun around, which only made it easier for Rory to pin him against the sink. An arm on either side, resting against the countertop, he was nearly nose to nose with the other man who looked absolutely terrified.

"Now, Rory, you've had a lot to drink tonight and that may be the cause of whatever is running through your mind right now. Or you may be the victim of a parasite or-"

The Doctor wasn't allowed to finish as his lips were stilled by Rory's. The wiggling and flailing from the Doctor commenced, as Rory knew it would but he also knew the thing to do was to ride it out. Let his confused body and mind figure out and adapt to what was happening and then wait for the sparks.

Rory pulled away, a lazy smile on his face and observed the Doctor. His eyes were still fearful but there was something else there too, something Rory couldn't identify, but still intriguing nonetheless. His cheeks were flushed and his lips...well they were actually still a bit puckered, wanting more.

"I'm not sure you know what you're doing, Rory." the Doctor said his voice almost an unheard whisper.

"Wow, never gotten that critique before. You think I'm a bad kisser?" Rory asked pretending to be hurt.

"No, that's not what I meant." he said shaking his head emphatically.

"So you think I'm a good kisser?"

"Yes!...No, I mean, no...I... why are you answering everything I ask you with another question?"

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"Rory!" the Doctor said with exasperation but he was stopped again by eager lips.

This time the flailing was much less and Rory could swear he felt the soft ghosting touch of the Doctors hands on his skin.

"I think maybe I should leave." the Doctor said when he was again allowed to speak. Despite his words he made no movement to support the statement.

"Hmm, do you think that would be wise, heading back to the TARDIS with a great big..." In truth Rory didn't know what he'd find when he dropped his hands down to the Doctor's crotch. He knew what he was hoping for and joyous day, he was correct. A nice, familiar, hard erection.

The Doctor gasped then quite in spite of himself moaned out an "Oh, yes." His eyes going wide before he pressed his lips together in seeming horror at what he'd let escape.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it!" Rory said triumphantly.

"Shhhhh!" the Doctor said. "It's a normal biological response to passionate kissing."

"You don't know how pleased I am that you have normal responses." Rory said stroking the Doctors cheek. "Fancy some more." he asked, removing his hand from the Doctor's cock and returning to kissing him.

"What about Amy?" the Doctor asked, but there was no doubt he was responding.

"What about her?" Rory asked forcing his hand beneath the other mans shirt after having yanked it from his trousers.

Rory felt the Doctor hook a leg around him drawing him closer just as he said; "Rory, we mustn't."

"Mustn't we?" Rory asked now focusing his attention of the Doctor exposed neck.

"We can't."

"Can't we?" he said dropping a hand down to squeeze his bottom. He then picked the Doctor up, placing him firmly on the countertop. He nudged the other mans legs apart and set himself between them.

"Rory, I think you may be the slightest bit drunk."

"Sorry, mate, not drunk at all. It was fruit juice."

"But you said..."

"Here's the thing Doctor, when we loosen up, you loosen up. We said it was wine to lull you and we knew you'd never have any anyways."

"Starting a relationship on a lie is not a great way to begin."

"Are we starting a relationship?" Rory teased.

"No...I mean, yes..." Rory leaned in to kiss him. "What's the question again?"

"Tell him." Amy said from the doorway. She was standing there, wineglass in hand, lips pursed, cheeks flushed. The Doctor wondered just how much she'd seen. But what did it matter, here he was, Rory standing between his legs, things having..._arisen_ between them. He didn't know what to make of this behavior, it didn't make any sense. Oh what did it matter, because here was Amy and they were about to be justifiably incinerated when she breathed fire on them.

"A bit busy." Rory answered restarting the kissing.

"Amy this isn't what it looks like. Well, maybe it is what it looks like. Actually I don't know what it looks like but I bet it looks quite pretty."

"This is our anniversary, Doctor." Amy said setting her glass down.

"I know that's not wine by the way. You lied to me." he tried to sound indignant but it wasn't very convincing when Rory was doing that maddeningly wonderful thing with his tongue so close to his ear! "Wait, your anniversary was last month."

Amy grinned and caught Rory's eye for a moment.

"Yeah for the two of us, our anniversary was last month. But for the three of us, our anniversary is today."

"I don't understand."

"Today is the 10 year anniversary of the day that the three of us started travelling together. Not because I ran away with the you, not because you were trying to save our engagement but because we all just really wanted to. You know, after the whole Dream Lord thingie?"

"Oh, I see." the Doctor said even though he really didn't.

"I know you're confused Doctor." Amy said slinking her way towards both men. She lay a hand on Rory's back encouragingly as he necked with the Doctor. Finally she leaned in herself and gave him a soft kiss.

It was a familiar kiss, not quite as desperate and passionate as the one after the Byzantium, the one that had stirred him so much he'd practically run from her. That was the kiss of a horny, excited and frightened girl. This was the kiss of a woman who knew what she wanted and seemed determined to get it. Oh and horny. She was really horny too.

The Doctor gulped. If you looked up the definition of unexpected in the dictionary it would have a picture of this scene and a smaller inset picture of his face. But still, he found that his resolve was melting with each Pond kiss.

"I think your husband might fancy me a bit." the Doctor whispered just before her lips touched his again.

"Noooo. He fancies you a lot and so do I."

"Alright, alright, _alright_!" he said more loudly than he intended." The response caused them to freeze and they backed off a touch as he'd intended. Hopping down from the countertop he nearly slipped on a puddle of water and then again fought to retrieve his dignity. He took a few paces away from them, turned and looked back.

"Ok, so, 10th anniversary. Whatever shall I get you...us? Aluminum?"

"Don't want aluminum." Amy said.

Damn, he thought, they were advancing upon him again and soon he found himself pinned, again, against another wall. Must stop letting myself be cornered.

"Tin?" he said his voice rising.

"Don't want tin, either." Rory answered.

"Diamonds!" he nearly shouted as Rory's hand brushed against his crotch. "How would you two like a pair of diamonds as big as your heads!?"

Amy had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards her kissing his neck. It felt nearly, very nearly, impossibly good. On the other side Rory was doing much the same except he now had his hand firmly on the Doctor's erection.

Heavens, an erection. Ye gods, how long had it been since that had happened?"

"We want you, Doctor. You're the only anniversary present we need."

"You said you wanted to stay with us for awhile. Didn't you know what you were agreeing to?" Rory asked. To the Doctor he appeared completely serious and for a moment he backtracked through the conversation they had. What exactly had I agreed to? Then Rory broke into a smile and kissed him again, quite merrily.

"I haven't...done this..." he blurted.

"What, you mean ever?" Amy asked.

"No, not, not ever!" he said indignantly. "Just not... recently."

"Define recently." Rory said.

"500 hundred years? Maybe 600."

"That's far too long to wait." Rory said seriously.

"You're both trying to seduce me." the Doctor exclaimed.

"We are. Is it working?" Amy asked brightly

The Doctor sighed "I really was only here to watch the cubes...and to spend time with...my family. The people I love." he said almost apologetically.

"And you are." Amy soothed. "You are."

Not long after they found themselves in the bedroom. The Doctor had taken his jacket with him for reasons he couldn't explain other than he felt incomplete without it. It didn't matter as it wound up on the floor beside the bed anyways.

In preparation they'd tidied up a bit, put on new bed linens and removed anything and everything that the Doctor might find distracting.

"So, here we are, in your bedroom, the place where you sleep and watch telly and write out bills, and take phone calls-"

"And make love." Rory interrupted.

"Yes, of course, that too." the Doctor said before scratching his cheek nervously. "Is that what we're going to do?"

He was standing by the doorway and all three of them seemed unconvinced that he might not bolt.

"Yeah," Rory chuckled. "That's what we're going to do."

"Doctor," Amy began, unbuttoning her blouse and letting it fall open. She moved until she was nearly pressed against him, chest to chest. "I want you to touch me."

The Doctor licked his lips and tugged at his braces. He cast a look at Rory who was busy undressing.

"Go on, Doctor." the other man encouraged.

The Doctor extended his hands towards her breasts and after a moment of indecision cupped them gently through the satiny material of her bra.

She sighed and he watched as her nipples immediately hardened.

"They're larger." he said softly relishing the weight in his hands.

"Larger than what?" Amy said furrowing her brow.

"Larger than normal. Are you ovulating? Hormones released before your period can make your breasts swell." He ran his thumbs over her nipples and she made a happy noise through tightly pressed lips. "It also makes them more sensitive."

"Not very sexy talk, Doctor. And how do you know what size my breasts normally are? Do you look?" she asked with interest.

Unphased he replied "It's hard not noticing. The way they jiggle under your jumper, the way the nipples harden anytime we venture somewhere cold."

He was cupping and massaging her, completely entranced and damned if he wasn't doing a fine job.

"May I please take this off of you?" The Doctor asked with lusty exasperation.

Amy grinned and reached back to unfasten her bra but the Doctor stopped her.

"Let me try." he said excitedly. The Doctor placed one palm on her back and with a few fingers managed to undo the clasps.

"Rory," Amy said with incredulity. "He got it off with one hand! I think someone has been holding out on us." Then as a thought occurred to her she made a face. "Oh no, wait did you learn this practicing on River?"

"I thought we said we weren't going to use the 'R' word tonight?" Rory complained. "I really don't want to think about my daughter having sex with the Doctor."

"We didn't, or rather we haven't or rather from my perspective we haven't. From her perspective, God only knows what we've done, " the Doctor sighed. "These are glorious, Pond." he said as he lightly fondled her exposed breasts. "I mean truly, truly marvelous. I have the strangest urge to pop one of these pink, pink nipples into my mouth. May I?"

"Be my guest." she said quickly and with that invitation the Doctor bent his knees and pressed soft lips to her breast. He waited, glanced up to observe her reaction. Emboldened by how much it pleased her he continued this time pressing her against the wall as he moved from one nipple to the other.

As though he'd decided to end the experiment the Doctor straightened up suddenly.

"Was that pleasurable?" he asked.

"What?" a somewhat disoriented Amy asked. "Yeah, why did you stop? We're going to have to teach you _not to stop_. Did _you_ like it?"

"Very much." he said with an enthusiastic nod.

Rory had been approaching them where they stood alongside the bed. He was wearing only his pants and the Doctor suddenly became just as interested in his chest as he was Amy's.

"So," he began, pressing against the back of his frame in a way that made the Doctor shiver. "You like blokes as well. We weren't sure, really nothing to go on. That's why I just kissed you, to see what would happen."

"Yes, Rory, I like blokes, quite like them. Quite like what you're doing right now. My body wants to do go in so many different directions. I think I'm...horny."

"That makes three of us."

"Are we going to have sex?" the Doctor asked plaintively.

"Crikey, I hope so!" exclaimed Amy.

"Do you want to have sex with us?" Rory asked. "We want to, but if it's too much we could just lay in bed, hold each other."

"I'd like that!" the Doctor piped up. "But I'd like it after the sex. And sex is the same as making love, I've never been up on euphemisms?"

Amy looked to Rory for help but answered the question herself anyway.

"Sex is the action, it becomes making love when you account for the emotion put into it."

"Ahh, I have a lot of emotion and affection for the two of you, so we'll be making love then." he said simply as though he'd solved an equation.

"OK. Condoms, then?" Rory asked.

"Not necessary, I can't impregnate Amy unless I choose to and I assure you this body is in mint condition. But if you'd feel safer..."

"No, Doctor, we trust you." Rory answered.

"Ok, then lets get into bed." Amy said pulling back the covers. She shimmied out of her skirt and both men watched transfixed as she stepped out of her knickers.

"I am so ready for my boys. Ten years I've waited for this, Doctor. Ten years."

She slipped into bed and stretched out before them.

Rory had begun to remove the Doctor's braces and once they fell to the side he worked at unbuttoning the dishwater dampened shirt. He ran his fingers over the Doctor's flat nipples and listened as the other man's breath caught in his throat.

"Ready to join her in bed, dear?" Rory asked.

"Yes, but, may I leave my trousers on for the time being. I'm just not quite ready. I know it might seem silly but I'm rather...shy."

"Of course, Doctor." Amy said beckoning to him. "All in your own time."

The Doctor climbed slowly into bed, still a bit shocked that he was looking at a naked Pond. He glanced back at Rory just as he slipped out of his pants. Scratch that, make it two naked Ponds.

"I can't decide which one of you I'd like first." he said softly. The Doctor lay on his back and each Pond bookended him.

"That's ok, because we'd both like you first." Amy said before kissing his shoulder.

Rory began kissing his cheek, then touching his chin gently turned the Doctor's face to him. He teased the Doctors lips with his tongue and when the latter didn't retreat he forced it in deeply. Amy kissed down his chest, focusing on his nipples, his ribcage and finally stopping to worship his stomach. She dipped her tongue in and out of the well of his belly button and then lower, following his treasure trail, whining a bit when she was stopped by the border of his trousers. Amy placed a tentative hand on the bulge before her and everyone in the room was surprised by the response, especially the Doctor.

The Doctor shuddered between them bucking his hips a bit and drawing in a long shaky breath.

Rory placed a kiss on his parted lips before asking. "Did you just come, Doctor?"

"Yessss" he said softly his eyes closed and his face dreamy. A moment later they popped open. "Yes...oh no, yes, yes I did. I'm so embar-... I should go." he said trying to sit up. The Ponds kept him firmly on the mattress. "I should really go."

"You came in your trousers?" Amelia breathed into his ear. "That is so bloody hot."

"What?!" he asked completely mystified. How on earth could that be hot, he finished before them without getting to be as truly intimate with them as he would have liked. And he was still half dressed.

Yet, true to their words, their attraction to him seemed to have increased exponentially. Rory had yanked him closer and was currently working his hand past the waistband of the Doctor's trousers. When he came into contact with his cock, still hot, half hard and slightly sticky he groaned against the Doctor's mouth.

"Oh, God, you came so hard didn't you? Can I taste you, Doctor? Can I lick you clean?"

"Umm if you like." the Doctor responded nervously.

Amy was voraciously kissing and nibbling his neck sending off delightful pins and needles all over his body.

"We're gonna get you out of your trousers and your pants, ok now Doctor." Rory asked as he worked at unfastening the belt.

"Yes, I suppose so, I imagine it's time, provided we're really going to do this which it seems we most definitely are."

"Doctor, you're babbling." Amy said and he puckered his lips to kiss her as Rory descended his body.

Rory wasn't even attempting to temper his eagerness. His desire for the Doctor had grown and grown over the years, threatening to bubble over now and again. The scenario in the kitchen was one he's played in his head countless times over and over and over again. To finally have it come true had given him one of the most delightfully painful erections of his life. At this moment, more than anything he just wanted to feel the Doctors cock in his mouth.

A few tugs and he dispensed with the trousers, leaving on a pair of surprisingly colored pants.

"Bright yellow?" Rory said with surprise. "I wasn't expecting that, and so _form fitting_." He placed a large palm over the bulge in the Doctor underwear and felt it spring to life.

"Rory..." the Doctor breathed though most of the word was muffled by Amy's mouth. Rory tugged the material down over the Doctor's hip bones, down his thighs and finally off his legs and feet. He lay there gazing at the semi erect cock unable to stop himself from giving it a single lick. The Doctor's body went rigid and Rory watched one of his fists curled into a tight ball.

This was going to be fun.

"Again." the Doctor begged and Rory gladly lived up to his promise of licking the other man clean. Within a minute the Doctor was glistening and fully erect. Within two minutes he was squirming, making the softest little "Ahh..ah...ahhhahha." sounds. Within three minutes he was coming, pumping semen into Rory's mouth and down his throat as they both groaned.

The first person to speak was a breathless and incredibly aroused Amy.

"Rory, you should see his come face, it's brilliant."

The Doctor chuckled, never having had any comment on or mention of his face at the moment of orgasm, especially not this face, made a positive critique even nicer. But just as quickly the nerves again caught up to him and as Rory returned to eye level he started to worry and rub his palms together.

"I'm concerned Ponds, that I may disappoint you. I've had two orgasms already, you haven't had any. I seem to be a bit of a hair trigger." he said sadly.

"500 years," Amy murmured to herself. "You said it had been 5 or 6 hundred years You were 900 when I met you and you're what a little over 1200 now...oh Doctor, you're a virgin."

"I am _not_." he said blushing a bright red. "Well, I mean this body may be but I'm not."

"But you're _in_ this body, it's yours so technically you are." Rory said. "Now why is that suddenly an even bigger turn on?"

"You don't mind?" he asked surprised at their acceptance.

"It only makes sense, this is your first time. Everybody goes off like a siren their first time. You should have seen Rory, all I had to do was-"

"Amy!" Rory said.

"Sorry, but it's true. I wasn't any better myself. Your body is so tuned and so eager that one little touch or lick makes it go haywire. Not to mention, Doctor, you've gotten to show us so many things, did you ever get tired of that wonder in our eyes? Or watching us react?"

"Never." he said simply.

"Then why would we? Come on, lets put some wonder in those eyes." Rory replied.

"I know what I want," Amy said extending her fingers to caress Rory's cheek.

Rory raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile.

"Mmmm and I have a pretty good idea what that is." he answered placing a hand on her inner thigh and spreading her legs.

"What does she want?" the Doctor asked mystified and excited. Both he and Rory were now in a sitting position while Amy stretched and preened before them. Rory wasted no time in planting himself between Amy's thighs.

The Doctor uttered a soft 'oh' before adding "Rory, may I watch."

"You've gotta learn sometime." And with that the Doctor was clamoring over to where the Roman rested between the legs of his wife.

He gazed between Amy's open legs having never expected to find himself if this position. He felt warm, heavy, excitement rumbling in his abdomen as she lay open to them both. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her. He swallowed hard as he watched Rory begin to massage her with his broad hand.

"Is she always so wet, Rory?" the Doctor asked earnestly.

"She's always delicious..." he said planting a kiss on each of her inner thighs. "And she's always flowing, but tonight there's so much more. I assume it's because of you." Rory gently penetrated her with a finger before pressing soft, puckered lips to her clit. Amy arched off the bed and they moaned together for a moment.

The Doctor's eyes were wide as he inched closer to Rory's face and Amy's center.

"How did you do that? Show me." he demanded.

"Have a taste first, love." Rory said offering his finger to the Doctor. The Doctor opened his mouth and gave the finger a slow lick. At the taste his eyes closed and seconds later he was sucking energetically on the digit. Amy's hand had slipped between her legs and she was rubbing herself enthusiastically.

"Doctor, as good as that feels there's plenty more where that came from and she's waiting for us.

"Show me." the Doctor repeated this time around Rory's finger.

"Ok, ok, mate. Move your hand, Amy, let your boys get you off."

She withdrew her hand reluctantly and Rory began his tutelage.

"You want to start with the outer lips. You flatten your tongue, like this. Then you start at the perineum and work your way around."

Rory proceeded to demonstrate and Amy immediately started moaning in reply. To the Doctor it was as if they were speaking a language, Rory would make a gesture and she would reply. It was like a foreign tongue, if the pun could be pardoned, and he was eager to learn.

"Kiss her thigh, and give her little light scratches, she loves that. But keep watching me."

The Doctor did as he was commanded, kissing Amy's pale thighs as she gyrated to Rory's mouth. He worked his way around the sensitive skin and then began again, but deeper.

"Now, the inner lips, much more sensitive, you want to put your fingers here, in a sort of inverted V so you can reach them, flat tongue but more sucking and don't forget the clit. Now you want sort of indirect, glancing contact at this point. You can adjust your hand or use two hands but either way, I think the best thing to do is just apply gentle, massaging pressure to her mound."

"Her mons pubis."

"Exactly, right there where that silly little strip of clown-ginger pubic hairs are." Rory laughed and the Doctor smiled at how easily the melded intimacy and humor.

"Oi, shut up!" she said extending a hand and slapping him lightly on the head.

"Observe." Rory said before again returning to work and Amy became increasingly vocal.

"You're like a choir conductor." the Doctor said softly.

Rory removed one hand from Amy to insert a finger yet again, guiding in it and out of her rhythmically. She started to cry out, saying Rory's name over and over and over again. He removed his finger and again offered it to the Doctor who sucked it lustily.

"You hear her voice, mate? Rory asked after pulling away from her for a moment. "She's so close." and indeed as the Doctor listened there were the most erotic sobs and pleadings coming from his beloved Amy.

"Rory, please, please don't stop."

"Not stopping, love. Just letting the Doctor take over."

The Doctor glanced over at Rory in shock, mouthing the word; "Me?" But Rory just gave him a friendly pat on the back and rolled out of the way.

"Please, Doctor...make me come."

The sound of Amelia's voice spurred him into action and he descended between her thighs taking Rory's place. She plead once more and he put his mouth to her. He focused first on the outer lips, then the inner but each time he seemed to dally in her opinion a gentle hand on his head would force him onwards until finally he came to the glorious, hard and sensitive nub of her clit. There were more nerve endings in this one spot than anywhere else on her body. It was engorged and pink and decidedly erect. The Doctor placed worshipful, eager and reverent lips just there, sucking and worrying it slightly with his tongue.

"Doctor...Doctor, don't stop. That's it, keep going keep, keep...oh God coming!"

"Best hold her hips, she's a bucker." Rory said and the Doctor took the advice holding Amy firmly to the bed, keeping his mouth on her as she orgasmed.

The Doctor continued as she quieted, loving the taste, the contractions, the air so thick with pheromones he wondered how they couldn't smell it. He felt drunk and couldn't quite pull his lips from her lips until she begged him.

"Stop, Doctor stop...too sensitive." she said breathlessly.

He pulled away, apologetically.

"Sorry Pond, got a bit carried away there. But you..you are gorgeous and wonderful and you taste like all of the best things ever! That was fantastic! Rory, wasn't that simply mad and fantastic?"

"It was fantastic, Doctor. Now kiss her, she loves to get a bit of her own taste."

"I don't blame her." The Doctor crawled up Amy's body, more relaxed and if eyes didn't deceive a bit more sensual.

This time he kissed Amy, and it was no longer passive, he was active and a touch aggressive, his tongue entering her mouth before she even knew she was ready for it. He pulled away suddenly as a thought occurred to him. "And we haven't even made love yet!"

Amy and Rory laughed and the Doctor joined them.

"Exactly, now, what would you like?" Amy asked her hand playing against his chest.

"Oh, is it my choice? I don't know, I'm just happy being told what to do."

"That's a sentence we'll never hear again." Rory said dryly.

"Shut your face." the Doctor retorted affectionately before glancing down at his groin. "I'm so pleased that I seem to rebound so quickly. My erections back!"

"It certainly is." Amy and Rory said at the same time.

"No wonder you can face down an Angel and not blink. Look what you're packing." Amy added.

The Doctor blushed at the silly human complement, as though the size of his penis had any correlation to his courage. Still though, it was nice to hear it.

"So, Doctor the moment has arrived. Which one of us do you want first?"

The Doctor looked from one Pond to another.

"How can I decide?"

Amy reached for the Doctors hand and placed it on her breast and with a little encouragement he started to squeeze.

"I have a suggestion." she began.

"And I lose out because I don't have a fantastic chest." Rory complained.

"On the contrary, Rory, I like your chest just as much." the Doctor said tweaking one of Amy's nipples. "But I confess, I really, really like breasts, Her breasts." He returned his mouth to her nipples and she arched back moaning out his name. When she regained her composure she started to speak again even with the Doctor's mouth still on her as she cradled his head.

"Actually, I was going to suggest that you and Rory have a go first."

"Really?" both men said at once, the Doctor around a mouthful of nipple.

"Yeah, figure it's only fair, you're the only one who hasn't come yet. You should have a go."

"Thank you, wife." Rory said with a surprised grin.

"You're welcome, husband, and don't look so surprised. I can be generous. Doctor? Doctor?" she said patting his head but he continued to lavish her nipples apparently unhearing. "Doctor?...Mmmm Doctor." she said again her voice higher and relaxed. The Doctor slipped his hand between her legs and she opened them welcoming his gentle touch.

Rory watched as his teeth grazed her nipple and his fingers made lazy movements on the sensitive flesh teasing her clit. He leaned back, stroking his cock as he gazed at the Doctor bringing his wife to a bed shaking orgasm.

Her body calmed, the jerks settling down and becoming fewer and farther between. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor

"I think I'm getting the hang of this now, don't you, dear?" he asked her, his eyelids were heavy but his eyes were keen and bright. She'd seen that look before, it happen just after he got a brilliant, complicated 30 step idea. Like faking his own death by shrinking himself down and hiding in a bigger robotic version of himself.

"Yeah...I think you've got it." she answered already wanting him again. "Rory, I think I may have changed my mind."

"Nope, no take backs. So, Doctor, you and me."

"So it seems, Rory. What do we do?" The Doctor lay Amy gently on the bed stroking her hair before whispering "Rest, love, and watch."

In truth, the Doctor was up for anything at this moment. He'd tasted Amy and it had only increased his craving for Rory and now they were on the cusp of being together. He didn't really know what he wanted, he only knew he wanted him and then her and then him and again and so on and so on until he died or regenerated or whatever else occurred.

"I've never been with a man before." Rory confessed and the Doctor edged closer to him on the bed.

"What a coincidence, neither have I...at least not in this body. So do you want to penetrate me or shall I penetrate you?" he asked bluntly.

For the first time in the evening Rory blushed, just thinking about being with the Doctor made his face feel all warm.

"Um...I think I might like to penetrate you." Rory said. He was surprised at how soft his voice sounded when it came out.

The Doctor smiled, "Ok then." he said before he said as he lay back on the bed. "I'm waiting."

Rory launched his body atop the Doctors attacking him voraciously. They kissed and teased and teased and nipped and nipped and bit and frotted groaning against salty skin and eager mouths. Amy wedged a hand between and coated Rory's cock with the lube they'd recently purchased in anticipation of this moment.

"You don't have to be gentle. I'm a bit more pliable than humans." the Doctor said diplomatically.

"I may not have to be, but I want to be."

He placed his cock at the Doctor's entrance and whispered a soft; "Ready?" When he received in return a nod and a welcoming smile he pushed in and saw the Doctor wince ever so slightly.

"Alright, love?"

"Fine." he lied.

"It's hurting you, I'll go slower." Rory said kissing his jaw line.

Rory slowed himself down, biting his lip against the Doctor's tight, heat. It felt so good. Different from Amy but in a way he couldn't rightfully identify.

"...rather large." the Doctor said softly in his ear.

"Still hurting?"

"No, it's nice. Kiss me, Rory."

He obliged before continuing on. "Good, because I think I'm almost there."

"Almost where?" the Doctor asked a second before Rory hit the prostate he had so hoped would be where it should be on human male.

The Doctor froze beneath him, his fingers digging into the back of Rory's neck, his body rocking a bit beneath trying to come to grips with the rush of intense sensations.

"There." Rory said simply. "Tell me when you're ready for me to start again."

The Doctor nodded before releasing a pent up breath.

"What a wonderful thing to have hidden inside one's body." he said quietly and Rory laughed. "I'm ready now, Rory."

"Rory started to move again and felt the slight wet and stickiness of the Doctor precum touch his abdomen. The Doctor opened his legs wider cueing Rory to move within him deeper and the younger man did so happily.

Amy watched, surprised at her reaction. In her fantasies she'd imagine Rory fucking the Doctor or the Doctor fucking Rory so hard the bed rattled. Great quaking, backboard splitting, grunts and groans. But this was so different than that, it was slower and sweeter and for a moment she might have felt she was invading their privacy had they not both on separate occasions glanced over at her and with the sweetest smiles said, "I love you." That too had hit her harder than she expected. She knew the Doctor loved her, loved them both. He spoke about them as his family, as the people he loved. But he had never said it to them. Never. Not once. And then here in this moment of freedom and abandon it came from his lips so easily as if he mentioned it to her every morning over coffee. "I love you, Amy." I love you. I love you. I love you. He could have said it a thousand times and it wouldn't even approach the threshold of satisfying her.

"I love you too, Doctor." she said aloud and he turned his head to look at her and smiled.

Each thrust from Rory moved the Doctor beneath him and his hair flopped in the most charming way. The Doctor had one hand on the back of Rory's neck while the other gripped his bottom. She's always loved the sort of hoarse, breathy quality to his laugh, so different from the strong, thunderous timbre when he grew cross or when he was shouting at a Dalek. When he was relaxed and happy his laughter sounded so light she always thought he just might lose his voice and how adorable would that be? It only stood to reason that his sex voice would be the same, so gentle, so hoarse, so high, it made her toes curl just to think about him above her, moving inside her.

He had been maintaining pretty good pace and composure until the Doctor started to clench tightly and rhythmically around him. That was when things started to fall apart in the most glorious fashion. It began with being unable to keep a beat to their lovemaking. It continued on when he could no longer support himself above the Doctor and instead let his body rest on his lover as he continued moving inside him. It crescendoed with the Doctor plaintive whisper in his ear. "Please come, Rory, I'm so close and I don't want to come before you again, love. Please, darling, together."

"Yes, Doctor." was all he replied, all he could reply. He started thrusting inside him harder than before bringing forth the Doctors sweet little "Ahh Aaah Aahhhh's" again. The last words Rory said were not so much words as opposed to "Mmmm's" and "Oooh's" and one final "Doctor" before releasing inside of him. The Doctor followed suit moments after his warm orgasm spurting against Rory's stomach and only aiding and urging on those post orgasmic quakes.

They lay there in each others arms, breathless and spent. The Doctor still clutching at Rory, his eyes tightly shut.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why did you lie and say it didn't hurt you when it did."

The Doctor opened his eyes and met Rory's, the orgasmic fog clearing a bit.

"I...didn't want to be a bother. I wanted to make you happy."

"Never do that again, ok? I'm only happy when you're happy." Rory said seriously. "Got it?"

"Got it." the Doctor nodded. "I am by the way...happy, I mean."

Amy scooted across the bed to lay beside them pacing a warm hand on Rory's shoulder she kissed the Doctor on the lips.

"That was lovely." she said.

"Did you enjoy it?" Rory said with a wink.

"Yes, really, I mean it was hot too but just watching you was lovely."

Rory's face softened, Amy without kink or a little naughty edge to her voice hadn't been what he was expecting, but it was nice.

"It was lovely, wasn't it?"

The Doctor grunted as Rory pulled out but before his lover could disengage completely he grabbed the younger man engaging him in a kiss.

"Thank you for this, Rory."

"Happy anniversary, love."

"And to you." the Doctor said. "And now, for the girl who waited."

Amy snuggled into his waiting arms and he turned his attention to her.

"If you need to be the boy who waited a while, I understand."

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow and began stroking her lovely red hair.

"Why would I need to wait?"

"You know, so your body can recover, that was pretty intense."

"Oh Amelia," he said kissing her lips while taking her hand and placing it upon his cock. "Already recovered and ready."

Her eyes widened as he kissed her.

"How?"

"Time Lord, Amy."

The Doctor moved his frame, bridging over Amy's body with his own.

"This is really going to happen isn't it?" she asked.

"If you want it to."

"I do." she nodded.

"Then it will." The Doctor kissed her as he caressed her face. He'd undergone a change, old memories from past regenerations were waking up. He didn't feel nearly as bumbling as he had in the kitchen. Things felt smoother, more natural now. But in addition to that, long suppressed feelings he'd had for his two lovers were cropping up as well. He had wanted her, in a vague way, an undefined way but never fleeting, always constant. The tympany of his hearts beat out both their names. AmyRory. AmyRory. AmyRory. But her name had come first. It was Amy. It was always Amy.

"My Amelia, all grown up." he said softly against her lips.

"I knew someday I'd be yours. I've dreamed of this for as long as I can remember. My Doctor. My Raggedy Man."

She sniffled.

"Are you crying?" he asked even though he already knew the answer as he brushed away her tears.

"I don't want to leave you but I can't...we can't, Rory and I can't keep running. We don't want to choose."

Her voice was shaking, with pain and shame at these feelings coming out at this most inopportune moment. She hadn't planned it this way but something about seeing him, about being so close to paradise made her crushingly sad.

She battered his chest with her small, balled up fists, lip trembling. Here it was, here was the anger, here was the resentment, for everything he'd done to her. He deserved it, the Doctor thought, every bit of it.

Rory was there in a moment, tending to his wife.

"Amy, are you ok? Doctor, maybe we should-"

"No, she's fine. She's good Rory. Let her get it out."

"You know," she began tearily, "_You_ were the first face _this_ face saw that cared. You were the first one to listen and give a damn about me. I built my entire world around you. You and Rory. We can make things fit for a while without you but it doesn't last. Always waiting for you, always setting a place at the dinner table, always listening for the sound of the TARDIS. That's no way to live, Blue Box Man. That's no way to live. Why do we get you now, now when it's almost too late?"

She sniffled and pawed at her eyes, looking towards Rory.

"Who are the girl who waited and the last Centurion without the Doctor?" she said, taking his face in her hands. "Who are we?"

The Doctor glanced at Rory and to his surprise saw the same look as on her face. They both looked so lost, so hurt. He always wanted them to want him but he hadn't wanted this. He hadn't wanted them to _need_ him so.

"I'm sorry." he said softly and his voice too was rather thick with unshed tears. "I am so, so sorry, Amelia."

It sounded hollow to him. but he continued.

"Maybe...maybe I shouldn't have come back for you."

A look of frustration crossed her features.

"That's not what I'm saying. I wouldn't trade a moment we've all spent together. Not a moment. It's just so damn hard, Doctor."

"It's very, _very_ hard." Rory echoed in agreement. He and Amy had talked about this over and over again. Choosing, real life or Doctor life. Real life seemed so attractive until you got down into the sheer drudgery of it all. The mind numbing monotony of grocery shopping, late shifts and endless reality telly in the lounge. Sometimes you just wanted to be running from Sontarans or battling pirates on the sea or anything other than mowing the lawn or looking for your scrubs.

The Doctor extended a hand and brushed Rory's cheek with his knuckles before returning his focus to Amy.

"I wish I could make up for all the pain I've caused you, Amelia. And if you want me to, I'll go, I'll stop coming back for you. I'll let you and Rory lead your lives." He meant it, it destroyed him to say it but he meant it all the same. He'd do anything for them.

"You're not listening. Typical bloke." she said with half a sob and half a laugh. "Trying to solve a problem when all a girl wants is to be listened to."

"I'm sorry." he said again now just the slightest bit bewildered.

"Shut up, Doctor." she said with a sad smile. "Just shut up."

Pulling his face down she kissed him and though he still didn't understand the swift ebbs and flows of human emotions he returned the gesture before completely getting lost in it. Her lips were salty but her mouth was sweet and inviting. Memories he thought were long gone and lost rekindled, embers of desire glowing inside of him, burning and heating slowly but steadily. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing her neck, her collar bone, just behind her ear. He wanted to blot away every spot that had been touched by tears. It was the least he could do. The least.

Her hands started to move freely up and down his back, up his spine, his neck, into his hair. He stiffened against her thigh having lost his erection during the emotional moments. She groaned in his ear and he put a hand between their bodies to fondle one of her breasts.

"Amy?" was all he said. All he needed to say.

"Please." she replied.

The Doctor locked eyes with her and with one hand having positioned his cock he thrust himself inside.

Just that, just that alone was almost too much for him, perhaps for them both.

He groaned something old and Gallifreyan in her ear, something with a meaning so complicated it didn't translate to her language. But it was a happy word, a blissful word, a word of joyful and absolute contentment.

Amy's hand fluttered at his chest and he couldn't tell whether it was to still him or urge him on. He waited as she adjusted and while her head was craned back he kissed her chin, her jawline, and returned to her neck thrilling as he felt the thrumming of blood as it pumped wildly through her carotid. She was so alive, and he felt so very alive inside her.

He felt her legs lock lightly at the ankle around him just at the base of his spine.

"Come along, Doctor." she said softly.

And so Amelia Pond was finally one of the few places she had dreamt of being but had never been and of course it was the Doctor who took her there. Beneath him, looking up into that face, that face that she now no longer had to guess whether or not it loved her. It felt just as intimate, just as perfect, just as wonderful as she had always imagined. Her Doctor, so hard, so full, so lovely and loving. She loved him, loved him so much that if she wasn't careful her thoughts were consumed with fear of losing him. But not now. Now there was only them, Amy and her boys. Amy and her Doctor as it should be.

The Doctor kissed her again groaning her name against her lips.

"A little harder? Faster? May I?" he asked. Up until that moment his rhythm had been slow and gentle not feeling he had the control over his reactions to penetrate her deeper lest he come again then and there. But he was becoming accustomed the her slick, delicious heat and the urge to pump into her was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

"Don't ask, Doctor, just do. I trust you."

He put his hand under her thigh lifting it higher and changing his angle if entry. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt all of him at once inside of her.

"Ohhhh...Doctor. That's it...just there." she moaned and his voice crept up an octave as he joined her.

His hips worked into her as she grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck. Her cries, soft and timed with his movements were just about the sweetest sound he'd heard. It was mad, truly mad to think he was having them, both his Ponds in one night. And they had thought he didn't want them. Couldn't they see they were just another line he had feared to cross, a rule he had been desperate to break? Did they really think he'd been blind to all the previous seductions that had lead up to this night? Didn't they understand how bad he'd always wanted them?

She was clenching around him now, Rory could tell that just by the way their voices sounded. Other voices called out in his mind that he should be jealous, but they were alien and not his own. Remnants of cultural and social mores he had abandoned long ago. He wasn't jealous, not in the slightest. They had talked about this, gone over and over it. He had of course known about her feelings for the Doctor for ages but she had been a bit surprised when confessed the same. Surprise soon being replaced with arousal and that was when they'd started trying to nudge him into their bed. Of course, you can't nudge the Doctor anywhere. At least you couldn't until tonight. And here he was, after having slept with the Doctor himself, he sat, wanking as he watched him shag his wife. And it was marvelous. No, he wasn't jealous, he was happy. Things were as they should be, all was right with the world.

He was thrumming within her, each stroke bringing him closer and closer to the inevitable. The Doctor closed his eyes wanting to delay the moment, not wanting this to end. But Amy called out to him and he heard it as much with his ears as his mind.

"Just let it happen, Doctor."

"Ok."

He focused on her face, bringing them so close their noses touched. He wanted to watch her as she came, to see her face, every exquisite reaction and she wanted to be seen.

"Amelia. Amelia. Amelia." he repeated over and over again like a prayer or a plea. He saw the moment it began for her, her eyelids fluttered, her fingers gripped him harder, she kissed him forcefully and then seconds later pulled away. She moaned and then there was a sudden cessation of breath. The muscles around his gripped him tightly and then she exhaled. She came loudly and hard, her hips bucking off the bed as Rory had said they would and he felt the energy she released flow from her body to his. It was no regeneration but by God it was an explosion unique and all its own. It was beautiful. It sent him over the edge, tumbling after her, falling and falling, there was no rhythm there was only release as he came into her, his voice rising so high it cracked and was only the hoarse, breathiness of joy and appreciation. He heard, only vaguely as everything descended in blissful fog, the sound of Rory coming beside them.

They lay there sweaty, panting, trying to grasp at lost breath and composure. But it was no use and within moments they wound up grinning at each other, wide idiot children smiles so happy with where they were, so pleased with what they'd done. It was Rory who engineered their separation and rejoining. Minutes later they were all snuggled under the covers, the Doctor in the middle, a Pond on each side.

"Blimey." he said softly.

"I know." Amy and Rory said in unison.

"Ponds," the Doctor began seriously. "You are, _both_ of you, housed in my hearts. You are a part of me. Even if we were to ever be... separated. You would still be with me, and I with you. The three of us stretch across time and stars. We always shall. I'll never stop feeling you, wherever you go. I just wanted you to know that. Happy anniversary, Ponds. Thank you for inviting me to stay. Thank you for making love to me...with me." Raising up on and elbow he gave each of them a kiss before settling back down and extending his arms to embrace them both.

"I love you, Doctor." Rory said quietly.

"I love you too, Doctor." Amy added.

"And I you."

He pulled them close and closed his eyes as Rory turned off the light.

Not more than two minutes later the Doctor sat bolt upright and switched the light back on.

"Do you think the cubes are watching us?" he suddenly said suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes at the little black boxs that sat on their bureau.

"Doctor, relax." Amy said patting him sleepily.

"I am relaxed, trust me. I'm just always ready, always prepared that's my middle name. I can never find a novelty license plate with that on it, though."

"Damn!" Rory said suddenly.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Prepared. I just remembered, we were going to record it but Dad's using the video camera. I was prepared for this and I totally forgot."

"Shit, Rory." Amy said with a pout. "This was supposed to be preserved for posterity and future wanking."

The Doctor straightened up a bit to look at them with surprise.

"No cause to get upset." Sprawling over Rory, he hung over the side of the bed and started rifling through his jacket pockets. A ridiculous number of things began clanging to the floor or rattling around. A kazoo, a periscope, a powdered wig until finally the Doctor exclaimed,

"There it is." he said triumphantly.

He reappeared and reclaimed his place between them showing his lovers a small, rectangular box.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"A video camera. Or rather the _best_ video camera."

He flicked a button and the box suddenly floated off his hand. A small beam of light extended from places unknown and it began to glide slowly around the room.

"It's analyzing the space," he explained "determining the optimal light level, maximizing the best angles to shoot from, the length of our bed, the length of our bodies, compensating for Amy's moony skin tone and..." the camera made an eager beeping sound. "It's done."

"Moony!?" Amy huffed.

"That little box did all that?" Rory asked pointing at it.

"Indeed, and that's not all it can do. Multiple angles, shots, perfect sound, color, quality and picture, all in high def, automatic Photoshop, it will even edit it if we want to and it always, always finds the most flattering angles. To top it off, it's DNA coded, meaning that the three of us will be the only ones who will ever be able to view it. To everyone else, it will just look like a DVD full of snow."

The Doctor was clearly pleased with himself.

"Oh my God, I'm getting really turned on again." Amy said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too." Rory agreed.

"If you want an anniversary video, Ponds, then lets make a video. Let's make it a _great_ one. Just be sure to send me a copy."

_That was the night of the slow seduction. The night the Doctor came...and came to stay. The night we realized that no matter what, even if we were separated one day he loved us as much as we loved him. And that nothing could truly ever destroy The Power of Three._

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


End file.
